This invention relates to novel 1- or 5-substituted-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-lH-3-benzazepines, their preparation and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them. The compounds have valuable pharmaceutical properties in the treatment of psychoses, depression, pain and hypertension.
Substituted 1-phenyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-lH-3-benzazepines have been described in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,192, 3,609,138, 4,011,319, 4,284,555 and 4,477,378 as well as British Patent 1,118,688. The activities discussed for the compounds disclosed in these patents include antibacterial effects, central nervous system effects and hypotensive effects.
Weinstock et al. in Drugs of the Future, Vol. 10, No. 8, pp 645-697 (1985) discuss the profound effect that 1-phenyl substituents have on the dopaminergic activity of certain types of benzazepines. See Table II on page 686.
European Patent Application No. 83105610.6 (Publication No. 0 096 838) discloses certain 1-aryloxy substituted 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-benzazepines having H and/or alkoxy substituents in the 7- and 8-positions thereof. These compounds are disclosed as having utility in the treatment of depression.